


One Sentence Things

by SamuelJames



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Chuck (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Consensual Sibling Incest, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Fills for one sentence day on comment fic.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Chuck Bartowski/Bryce Larkin, John Diggle/Oliver Queen, Leonard Snart/Lisa Snart, Past Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Willow Rosenberg, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 2
Collections: My Small Writings





	One Sentence Things

_ The Flash (2014), Leonard Snart &/ Lisa Snart, jealousy _

She didn't like her brother's fascination with The Flash, hated it in fact when his attention was on anyone but her and so she shut him up with a kiss.

_Any, Any, running away_

Sometimes the only winning move is not to play which is why Chuck and Bryce find themselves fleeing instead of standing their ground, Chuck turns when he hears Bryce fall and sees Clara standing over him with her water gun aimed at Bryce's face.

_any. any. Literally_

No, Jack, they did not _literally_ kill you because if they had I wouldn't have to listen to a story where the angry crowd gets bigger every time you tell it."

_ Arrow, Oliver/Diggle or Tommy or Maseo, hands _

He's never been so aware of someone's hands before as his knuckles brush John's while they walk side by side and Oliver is trying to be more open and not worried about people noticing him but there's no hood to hide him here, Oliver Queen is still newsworthy and he feels stupid for considering such fleeting contact brave but when they get behind closed doors and John interlinks their fingers smiling widely at Oliver he feels like he's accomplished something.

_any. any. sting_

It shouldn't sting to smell someone else on her especially when he was the one who left but rightly or wrongly Oz expected that she'd be waiting for him, not that she'd be happy with someone else.

_ The Flash (2014), Barry Allen/any bad guy, no one has to know. _

I'll know thinks Barry as he lets Snart pin him against the wall and they'd all hate me for it he thinks as Snart drops to his knees.


End file.
